Within the scope of common experience it is known that it can be difficult to position accurately articles on a wall. For example, when paneling or wall paper is put on a wall the first sheet must be positioned such that the side edges are vertical. If the edges are not vertical, obviously all subsequent sheets will either be misaligned or will be diagonally mounted. An even more difficult problem is presented when it is desired to affix a mirror to a wall since an article such as a mirror cannot be conveniently moved after it has been affixed to the wall.
The problem associated with correctly positioning an article on a wall are well recognized. In an effort to provide a solution to these problems, it has been conventional practice to provide a reference line on a wall, for example a chalk line or a line drawn on a wall using a pencil. If defacing the wall is acceptable, such an approach provides a tolerable solution to the problem. However, a related but more difficult problem arises when it is desired to mount articles on opposing or adjacent walls and the articles must be accurately positioned with respect to each other. As an example, if two or more paintings or mirrors are to be mounted on opposed or adjacent walls it is obviously desirable that the upper surfaces of the mirrors or articles be horizontal and, additionally, that the horizontal surfaces of each such article lie in a common horizontal plane. Recognizing that floors and ceilings are seldom horizontal or parallel, a substantial and difficult problem is presented to those engaged in such work.
A particularly difficult problem is presented when, as shown in FIG. 1, two or more walls of a room are to be covered with a plurality of square or rectangular objects, for example ceramic tiles or mirrors which are squre or rectangular in shape. Considering tiles as an example, conventional practice requires that a horizontal line be marked on all the walls upon which tiles are to be mounted. Such a procedure is imperative to insure that the first tier of tiles are all horizontally mounted and the top or bottom edges of the tiles are in a common horizontal plane. Obviously, if the first tier of tiles are not correctly mounted, all subsequently mounted tiles will be skewed. In the event that tiles are to be mounted on all the walls of a room, conventional procedure is to start mounting tiles at one corner of the room and work outwardly therefrom. Clearly, when the last tiles of the first tier are mounted, it is mandatory that their horizontal surfaces be aligned. While it is possible to achieve such alignment through the use of a line marked upon a wall, it will be appreciated that it is a time consuming task to provide such a reference line, especially in view of the fact that such a reference line may have to be extended across a surface upon which tiles will not be mounted, e.g., a door.
The invention disclosed herein provides a novel, inexpensive and effective solution to the problem of positioning one or more articles on either a single wall or on adjacent or opposed walls.